PuffRuff School: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts from the film PuffRuff School: The Movie. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (There is a flash from the 20th Century Fox logo, and we zoom through the words "THIS SUMMER", "THE GREATEST TEAM", "EVER ASSEMBLED" and "WILL ASSEMBLE". Once we zoom through "WILL ASSEMBLE", we see MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew in spy outifts.) Kirby: Okay, all I can say is, I do not want to work on this spy movie. It's not my type. Andrew: You got that right. (We zoom out to see the show's logo slamming onto a black background, and then the white words "THE MOVIE" slide in from the bottom) (Zooms back to MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew) MJ: Wait, is this even a spy movie? Pyro: No idea...I don't even know if it's been written yet to be honest. (Cuts to the words "COMING 1998", a "THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED" graphic with a 20th Century Fox print logo and copyright) Theatrical trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (Fades into a black and white live-action shot of TjsWorld2011 sketching MJ on paper) Announcer: Who wouldn't want to know what happens when you take four people and put them on the big screen? But who would these four people be, you ask? (Zooms in and zooms out showing MJ and Kirby looking at Anna and John on the sidewalk through Kirby's window) MJ: Is that... Kirby: It can't be... MJ and Kirby: ...It is. (Molossus by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard plays) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew walking through the halls) MJ: Well, that was a great day. Pyro: And nothing about it was bad. Andrew: Hey, don't say things like that! Pyro: Why? (Mrs. Deborah's voice is heard over the loudspeaker) Mrs. Deborah: MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew, please report to my office. Andrew: That's why. (Shows MJ and Kirby chasing Anna through one of the laser rooms in the old Rogue school) Announcer: It started with the Emmy Award-nominated television series... (Shows Mrs. Deborah at her desk) Mrs. Deborah: We're merging with Rogue Junior High Academy. Announcer: But now... MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew: WHAT?! MJ: Principal Deborah, whatever stupid scheme are you up to now? (Shows the 7th graders at recess) Announcer: PuffRuff Middle School... (Cuts to MJ and Kirby on MJ's couch) MJ: Well, let me tell you about it. Or at least what I've heard about it. Kirby: What do you know? (Cuts to black) Text: INVADING Announcer: Is invading... (Zooms in) (Cuts to Mr. Gaugh in front of the red ribbon at the merging ceremony) Mr. Gaugh: I will cut this red ribbon...with a knife. (Cuts to Anna posing real quick so a woman can take a picture of her) Anna (slowly): Nailed it. (Cuts to black) Text: YOUR THEATRE (Zooms in) (Cuts to MJ and Kirby on MJ's couch) MJ: Well, some teachers think it's cool. (Kirby gives her an unimpressed look) MJ: ...I'm guessing. I don't know any teachers who really do. (Cuts to black) Text: THIS SUMMER Announcer: This summer... (Zooms in) (Cuts to Mr. Gaugh in front of the red ribbon) Mr. Gaugh: Let's count down. Ten...nine...eight and a half...eight and three quarters...(silence for a second) Haha, just kidding! (Cuts to MJ, Kirby and Pyro leaning on the wall of the school) MJ: It could be a terrorist attack, a bomb, who knows? Pyro: ...I am saying this with all due respect, MJ, but no one knows. MJ: That's what I figured. Text: EMMY JAYSON Announcer: Emmy Jayson. (Zooms in) (Cuts to MJ and others at the merging ceremony) MJ (whispering): Now is there any possibility that he's dangerous? Text: KIRBY ANON Announcer: Kirby Anon. (Zooms in) (Cuts to MJ and Kirby at Kirby's window) MJ: Did you hear that??? Kirby: ...Vow broken. Text: PYRO RANDIS (Zooms in) (Cuts to Pyro in the gym) Pyro: Boo, boo, I say! Text: ANDREW HEFGAND Announcer: And Andrew Hefgand. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Andrew and Pyro on MJ's couch) Andrew: What if you are making it up? (Shows MJ with a dissapointed look on her face) MJ: ...Do I have to explain it to you? (Cuts to the show's logo slamming onto a black background) Announcer: PuffRuff School... (The white words "THE MOVIE" come in below it) Announcer: ...The Movie! (Cuts to MJ and Kirby in the gym) Kirby: ...You know, MJ, they say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. MJ: Nobody really says that anymore, Kirby. Kirby: I know. (Cuts to the film's release date slamming onto a black background, and a Columbia Pictures print logo, TjsWorld2011 Entertainment print logo, 20th Century Fox print logo, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK ALBUM AVAILABLE ON REPRISE RECORDS" graphic and the film's website fade in below) Theatrical trailer 2 (MPAA green screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Fades into Mr. Hanes in his classroom with MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew inside for detention) Mr. Hanes (offscreen): So...I'm sure you already know you can't just interrupt someone else's class. MJ: Do you think I don't know that? Mr. Hanes: Yes. That's why I'm asking. (Flashes to a view of San Fransisco) Announcer: Coming soon to theaters... (Cuts to Mrs. Deborah in her office) Mrs. Deborah: We're merging with Rogue Junior High Academy. MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew: WHAT?! MJ: Principal Deborah, whatever stupid scheme are you up to now? (Cuts to the Rogue students walking on the blue carpet in front of some people with cameras again) Announcer: Rogue Junior High is coming to PuffRuff Middle School... (Cuts to MJ and Kirby on MJ's couch) Kirby: Why are you even worried about this so much? MJ: Hello? Have you seen the guys there? (Cuts to the Rogue students on the blue carpet again) Announcer: ...and they take life a little too seriously. (Anna poses real quick so a woman can take a picture of her) Anna (slowly): Nailed it. (MJ gives her a dissapointed look, but Anna isn't paying attention to her) Announcer: Now... (Shows the sign for PuffRuffRogue Middle School) Announcer: Can four students show them... (Cuts to a view through some binoculars showing Anna and John out on the sidewalk) MJ (offscreen): Is that... Kirby (offscreen): It can't be! Announcer: ...what they're made of? MJ and Kirby : ...It is. ("With Great Power" by Immediate Music starts playing) (Cuts to black) Red text: EMMY JAYSON Announcer: Emmy Jayson. (Cuts to MJ and Mr. Hanes in the hallway) MJ: I need answers..AND I WON'T STOP 'TIL I GET 'EM! (closes door for a second and opens it again) Sorry, I forgot to let you in. (Cuts to black) Red text: KIRBY ANON Announcer: Kirby Anon. (Cuts to MJ and Kirby in the gym) Kirby: ...You know, MJ, they say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. MJ: Nobody really says that anymore, Kirby. Kirby: I know. (Cuts to black) Red text: PYRO RANDIS Announcer: Pyro Randis. (Shows MJ, Kirby and Pyro leaning against the school's wall outside) Pyro: So, Rogue's here now. What do you guys think? (Cuts to Mr. Hanes' class) All of the students: Ugh... (Cuts to black) Red text: ANDREW HEFGAND Announcer: And Andrew Hefgand. (Cuts to Andrew and Pyro with the PuffRuffRogue Tribune newspaper on Ms. Jay's coffee table) Andrew: You didn't sell this to any of the kids at home, did you? Pyro: No...at least not yet. (The show's logo slams onto a black background) Announcer: PuffRuff School... (The white words "THE MOVIE" come in below the logo, and then the logo shines) Announcer: ...The Movie! (Cuts to some more clips from the movie, and then the metal text "THIS SUMMER" slamming onto a black background, and then a 20th Century Fox print logo, Columbia Pictures logo, TjsWorld2011 Entertainment print logo, copyright, "soundtrack album on Reprise Records" text and the film's website fade in below) TV spot 1 (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Cuts to Mrs. Deborah in her office) Mrs. Deborah: I have some news. MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew: WHAT?! Announcer: Which summer movie... (Cuts to black) Text: ACTION Announcer: ...Is full of action... (Cuts to MJ in the closet at the table) MJ: Now I just need a plan... (Flashes to her sleeping) (Cuts to black) Text: ADVENTURE Announcer: ..Adventure... (Cuts to MJ and Kirby in the old Rogue school's hallway) Kirby: Now how are we going to find them? (They see an air duct cover ripped off of an entrance to an air duct nearby) MJ: Umm...thanks, science of decaying. (Cuts to black) Text: LAUGHS Announcer: ..And lots of laughs? (Cuts to Andrew and Pyro on MJ's couch) Andrew: What if you are making it up? (Shows MJ with a dissapointed look on her face) MJ: ...Do I have to explain it to you? (Cuts to the film's logo on a black background) Announcer: PuffRuff School: The Movie! (Cuts to Anna on the sidewalk) Anna: It'll be so epic... (Zooms in fast and then cuts to the film's release date zooming out, with a PG rating, 20th Century Fox print logo, Columbia Pictures print logo and copyright below it) Announcer: Rated PG, only in theaters July 21st. TV spot 2 (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows MJ and Kirby chasing Anna through one of the laser rooms in the old Rogue school) Announcer: PuffRuff School: The Movie is the biggest comedy of the summer! (Cuts to MJ and Kirby in Kirby's room) MJ: Did you hear that??? (Shows MJ trying to shoot the school deed out of Anna's hands but missing) Announcer: It's "The most fun you'll have at the movies this year"! (-Steve Oldfield, FOX-TV) (Shows Andrew and Pyro in the backseat of Mr. Randis' car) Pyro: Things are about to go ballistic.. (Shows MJ, Kirby and Pyro running through the halls of PuffRuff Middle School) Announcer: It's "totally brilliant"! (-Newsweek) (Shows the Rogue Laser Operator trying to zap MJ and Kirby) Announcer: "Hilarious"! (-Entertainment Weekly) (Shows MJ and Anna trying to punch each other on the roof of PuffRuff Middle School) Announcer: "Non-stop animation!" (-Todd McCarthy, The Hollywood Reporter) TV spot 3 More coming soon! Category:Transcripts